


To The Nerd of My Life

by TheMysticalBlur



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticalBlur/pseuds/TheMysticalBlur





	To The Nerd of My Life

This one is for the nerd,  
The one who does all his homework,  
The one who turns everything in early,  
The one with perfect grades and a perfect personality.  
I could easily say, I love him.  
His beautiful black hair,  
with his stunning icy eyes.  
But who lives under this disguise?  
Everyone is mean to him,  
bullies him,  
is way too "cool" for him.  
But not I,  
He means everything to me,  
while I probably mean nothing to him.  
Without him I wouldn't be here.  
He has saved me without even noticing.  
I want to thank him,  
to love him,  
to be with him forever.  
I don't ever want to leave his side,  
and this man has changed my life.  
Thank you love,  
don't ever change,  
be mine forever,  
even if this sounds strange.  
I have bullied you and I'm sorry but it's like what they all say, "when they are mean to you, they like you."  
And in this case,  
It is 100% true,  
Phil, I truly love you.  
From,  
The one who you think doesn't notice aka Daniel <3

"You still have this?! Even after 7 years." I asked, with a hinting blush.  
Phil hugged me from behind, "That's the reason we are together today, of course I kept it."  
I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. A long kiss, full of passion, with a hint of lust and a whole lot of love.


End file.
